


Five Times Dean Wasn't Brave Enough and the One Time He Was

by Hidinginabook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidinginabook/pseuds/Hidinginabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Points to title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean Wasn't Brave Enough and the One Time He Was

He always stood there. Never joining in, but never stopping them either. Everyday, as Cas was bullied for his intelligence, appearance, or simply just because they felt like it, Dean would stand there. He had the locker next to Cas and everyday whilst Cas was being attacked he would stand there silently. Cas didn't blame Dean for not standing up to Crowley and Alistair. They were not his demons to fight and he wouldn't consider them friends, but sometimes he wished that he wouldn't just stand there watching. Couldn't he go somewhere else, go talk to the redheaded girl he was usually with. Anything but watching Cas being beaten again and again.

Today was no different. Dean was stood by his locker getting out his books, Cas was next to him waiting for the inevitable attack, neither of them talking or even acknowledging each other's presence. Then along came Crowley and his gang with some messed up excuse of how Castiel deserved this and should be grateful.

However, instead of simply watching, Dean kept opening and closing his mouth, probably wanting to say something, but instead only making a great fish impression. Alistair seemed to realize that Dean was stood there and glared at him whilst Crowley dealt with Cas. Dean quickly closed his mouth and turned away, bright red in the face.

When it was all over, Cas picked himself up, collecting his bag and books. But, just as he was about to leave, his arm was pulling back. Turning around, Cas saw that Dean hadn't left yet. Again, he looked like he wanted to say something, but then seemed to give up instead shrugging and smiling apologetically at Cas. He then let go of his arm and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Cas in a daze.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome, sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
